


Home

by Kosmic_Kodi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Ending, Best Friends, Character Death, Evil Wilbur Soot, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending?, Hopeful Ending, Male Friendship, Multiple Endings, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Running Away, Sad Ending, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmic_Kodi/pseuds/Kosmic_Kodi
Summary: "He's gone insane, Tubbo. I don't know what to do anymore." Tommy sighed, burying his face in his hands."Let's run away then.""Huh?!""Let's get out of here, Tommy. Away from this war, this awful place. It'll just be me and you. We'll settle down somewhere else, best friends together like always.""...Okay."-Alternate Ending - Tubbo and Tommy run away(Dream SMP War spoilers kinda)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 40
Kudos: 414
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this animation by Doofer Doodles on YouTube: https://youtu.be/CVzXHpiQXVk it's very wholesome :3

"He's gone insane, Tubbo. I don't know what to do anymore." Tommy sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Let's run away then."

"Huh?!"

"Let's get out of here, Tommy. Away from this war, this awful place. It'll just be me and you. We'll settle down somewhere else, best friends together like always."

"...Okay."

-

It was a little after midnight. The festival would begin the day after tomorrow.

Tubbo ran through Manburg, green hood covering his head as he went to their meetup spot. Their meetup place was just a little field.

Tommy was there, waiting for him. A bag was slung over his shoulder, holding a horse on a lead. 

"You're late, Tubbo." Tommy said, though he didn't sound angry.

"Sorry. Jschlatt kept me busy." Tubbo apologized, walking closer.

The two kept their voices hushed.

Tommy offered Tubbo his hand, helping his best friend aboard the horse. 

"Ready?" Tubbo prompted. 

Sighing, Tommy froze.

"Tubbo... are you sure this is the right thing to do? Should we really just leave?"

"What do you think, Tommy?" The brunette smiled at the blonde. "If you don't want to leave, we don't have to. I'll stay by your side always. Whatever you choose, I'll follow you!"

"...Let's leave," Tommy sighed. "We need to be long gone by the time the festival starts. They can't find us, we can't let them." Snapping the reigns of the horse, the two took off into the night.

They travelled for a long time, only taking breaks whenever their horse needed to rest. Tubbo ended up naming the horse "Jay", which Tommy didn't care for much.

Tubbo was having a blast, looking at their surroundings. During one of their stops, they halted near another flower meadow. Tubbo had never been happier with all the bees there. Tommy watched him, giggling with a smile on his face. 

They stopped after about a week of travelling, the festival and the town of Manburg far behind them. They settled in a forest, far away from all their "friends." Tubbo wanted to built a tree house and live in it. Tommy wasn't opposed to the idea. 

So, they built their little tree house. 

Tommy still thought about Wilbur sometimes. Tubbo would have nightmares about Jschlatt often. 

But it was okay.

Everything was okay.

As long as they had each other and stuck together, they'd be golden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wakes up. He’s alone.

Waking up in the morning was the worst, Wilbur knew. 

He’d never been a morning person and he detested people who were. 

Climbing out of his bed, he stumbled through Pogtopia. 

He poked his head into Tommy’s “room” (which was really just a corner, no door or anything). Tommy wasn’t there. Strange. 

Narrowing his eyes a little, Wilbur rummaged around their base, looking for his... friend(?). 

He wasn’t sure if him and Tommy were still friends. They’d gotten into a fight after Wilbur told Tommy his plan to blow up Manburg during the festival. Tommy wasn’t happy. Maybe he was avoiding Wilbur, maybe that’s why he couldn’t find him. 

“Childish.” Wilbur huffed. He was starting to get impatient. 

When he couldn’t find Tommy after searching the entirety of Pogtopia, he decided to check out Manburg, thinking maybe Tommy had gone to visit Tubbo or something. 

He was wrong.

Tubbo was apparently missing too. 

When he’d snuck around Manburg, he heard Schlatt screaming about how Tubbo was gone, along with his horse. Last thing Wilbur heard before he left was Schlatt ordering Quackity and the citizens to find him. 

“Where could they have gone?” Wilbur muttered to himself, starting to get a bit frantic. 

Tommy wouldn’t leave, right?

No. 

No, no, no. 

Tommy and Tubbo definitely wouldn’t leave. 

And where in god’s name was Techno? That anarchist pig was nowhere to be seen. 

Why were all of his allies, the only people he had left, disappearing?!

Panicking a little, he stormed back into Pogtopia.

“Tommy? Tubbo! Techno?!” Wilbur almost screamed, crouching down and putting his head in his hands. His breathing was unsteady, harsh gasps of air. Shutting his eyes tight, Wilbur stood up and did his best to pull himself together. 

Fine.

This was fine. 

This was perfect, actually.

Now there was nobody to fuck this up and get in his way. 

He didn’t need help.

He didn’t need company. Family, friends, allies. He needed nothing.

He could do this alone.

With the others or not, he’d still be blowing up Manburg.

If Tommy thought hiding from him would magically get him to stop, well then, he was going to be sorry. 

With his trench coat blowing in the wind like a scene in a dramatic movie, Wilbur tilted his head up to the sky and laughed like a madman. 

-

A couple days passed. Technoblade had returned, all bloody and bleeding. Apparently the pig had been “bear hunting” or something. 

Tommy and Tubbo still hadn’t been found. There was just no trace of them. 

As much as Wilbur hated it, he was... worried? Was that what this feeling was? He couldn’t sleep, they were on his mind, picturing them both hurt and helpless somewhere. His stomach twisted, nerves buzzing through his body. 

Still, though, he pushed onwards. 

He didn’t have time for concern. 

It was their own fault for leaving, if they were actually in danger. 

It wasn’t Wilbur’s problem anymore. 

With Techno’s help, he’d burn Manburg down. And then it’d be over. He didn’t need Tommy’s help and support. He didn’t need Tubbo’s inside information. He had two of the most powerful men on his side. 

Tommy and Tubbo leaving changed nothing, his plans were still going the right way.

-

“Tommy?”

“Mhmm?”

The two best friends hustled around, chopping down trees and doing their best to build somewhat of a treehouse. 

“Thank you.”

“Eh?” The blond stared at the brunette. 

“Thanks for coming with me. I know leaving Wilbur was probably hard for you. But I’m happier now. We’ll be okay, yeah?”

“Hmph. Yeah, of course.” 

“Okay.” Tubbo beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug! Go follow this YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuY3pTRTj9zvp2ts_p0f7oA  
> My friends and I are creating a Dream SMP musical and I’d really appreciate if you could support us! (Act one of the musical will be released late December, sometime around Christmas)


	3. Bad ending ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death, blood and just violence

Tomorrow, the festival started. Tommy and Tubbo knew. They were quiet about it, hardly talking.

When they went to bed, Tommy was acting weird. Tubbo noticed but didn’t say anything, assuming his friend was just thinking about Wilbur and the whole TNT stuff. 

Well, keeping quiet was a mistake. A big mistake. When Tubbo woke up, Tommy was gone, leaving a note. One of the horses were gone too. 

With his hands trembling, Tubbo picked up the note. 

‘Tubbo, I know this isn’t what you want to see when you first wake up. You must be worried. I’m sorry but I can’t stay here. I can’t stay here while all my friends die. I need to do something, I need to stop him. Please don’t come after me. Hopefully I’ll be home soon, just wait for me and stay safe.’

Tubbo didn’t realize when tears started falling down his face. But he ran out the door of the treehouse and climbed down the ladder, climbing onto the remaining horse. 

“‘Don’t follow me’? Tommy, you idiot! Wilbur’s going to kill you!” Tubbo spoke to himself, biting back a sob.

Snapping the reigns of the horse, he dashed off at full speed back in the direction of Manberg. 

\- 

Tommy was starting to regret his decision. He didn’t like leaving Tubbo. He especially didn’t like leaving without saying anything, a note meant nothing. He knew Tubbo would follow him despite him asking his friend not to. So he’d have to move quickly. 

Doubt swirled through his body. 

Would this even work?

Would Wilbur listen to him? 

He didn’t know, but he’d have to try anyways. 

When Manburg came into distance, he slowing his horse. 

Climbing off the horse, he sneaked into Manburg. He made his way to where the button was. Wilbur had shown him a while ago. And surprise, surprise Wilbur was already standing there, his hand hovering over the button. 

“Wil?” 

Freezing, the older turned around and stared at him, his eyes wide and bloodshot. Dark circles hung under his eyes. He looked a bit scary, a bit unhinged. Tommy took a step back. 

“Tommy!” Wilbur smiled, giggling. “You’re just in time! Say your last goodbyes to this nation, Tommy. In a moment, it’ll all be gone. Blown to ashes.” 

Tommy pulled out his sword, shaking his head and sighing. “I can’t let you do that, Wilbur. I can’t let you destroy this place and kill everybody.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re just- you’re insane! This isn’t right, Wilbur.” 

They lapsed into silence. Tommy took a step back as Wilbur stepped forwards. 

“Tommy... why did you leave?”

“What-?” 

“You were the only one. The only one, Tommy, who stayed by my side through all of this. When I woke up and you were gone I was... angry? Upset? Scared? I don’t know. I don’t know but you were on my mind. Tubbo too, but not as much.”

“I left because I couldn’t handle what you were planning to do, Wil. I couldn’t stay with you when you started acting all crazy, when you started losing it. I ran away with Tubbo. But I had to leave him, I had to stop you.” 

“I already told you, Tommy. There’s no stopping this.” Wilbur chuckled darkly, taking another step forwards. 

Pointing his sword at Wilbur, Tommy growled. “We’ll see, Wil. We’ll see.” 

And then, he lunged forwards with his sword. 

Ducking and dodging to the side, Wilbur cackled and tripped Tommy. The blond fell to the ground. Grabbing his sword again, he stood up. They maneuvered around each other, dodging and lunging, almost like a dance. 

Even though Tommy tripped a lot, he was a pretty good fighter. Though he couldn’t outmatch Wilbur, he knew. But he’d try anyways. Trying was better than laying down and dying without hope. 

Though, after another few minutes of avoiding each other’s attacks, Wilbur froze. The older turned and ran for the button. Tommy bit back a scream and lunged at him, grabbing his arm, piercing his hand as he pulled Wilbur away from the detonator. 

Hissing, Wilbur clutched his cut open hand close to his chest, frowning. 

“Wilbur, you need to stop. Please, I don’t want to hurt you.” Tommy wasn’t one to beg, though he was a little desperate now. 

They stayed staring at each other for a good few seconds. Until Wilbur pushed Tommy and lunged for the button again, pressing it. 

Explosions erupted all throughout the city. 

Blood curdling screams rang through the air. 

\- 

Tubbo urged the horse to move faster. 

Manburg was in the distance, he saw it. He was close enough to see smoke filling the air, hear the explosions going off. But he was far enough that he wasn’t harmed. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo shrieked, rushing forwards. 

Looking around desperately as he entered the nation, he searched for his friend. He finally found him and Wilbur, battling on the streets. 

Tubbo watched in horror as Wilbur grabbed the sword from Tommy’s hands. It like the world was in slow motion. Tommy stumbler, Wilbur surged forward, plunging the sword through Tommy’s back. 

Tubbo screamed, jumping off the horse and rushing forwards. 

Wilbur ignored Tubbo completely, scoffing down at Tommy’s twitching body and walked away. 

Tubbo fell to his knees beside his best friend, gently placing Tommy’s head in his lap. 

Gasping, the blond blinked at him slowly.

“Tub...bo?” 

“I’m here! Tommy, I’m here!”

“Should’ve... stayed away.” 

“I couldn’t leave you to die.” 

“I’m s-stupid. We could’ve been safe. Happy. Away from all of this. But I’m- I- I ruined everything.” Tommy slurred, blood gushing out of the stab wound and forming a puddle. 

Tommy’s eyes fluttered, closing and opening. 

“No! Tommy, it’s not your fault. Stay awake. Please, please, stay awake!”

Tommy smiled, silent tears slipping down his face. 

Tubbo sobbed when his friend went limp. 

“Tommy! Please, no! Please! Someone- Someone help me! Someone... someone please... please...”

-

“Are you satisfied now?” Techno asked, standing over Wilbur’s collapsed form. The brunette sobbed. He screamed, wailed and kept calling Tommy’s name until his voice went hoarse. 

“Should’ve listened to Tommy.” Dream chimed in, staring off into the distance. “Come along, Techno. Let’s leave him alone for now. We have lots to do.”

Techno hesitated, looking down at his brother’s fallen form. Shaking his head, the pig hybrid followed the masked man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry ahhhhhh this is what my friends wanted- 
> 
> :,)
> 
> I blame you, Salem and Jello
> 
> -
> 
> Shameless plug! Go follow this YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuY3pTRTj9zvp2ts_p0f7oA  
> My friends and I are creating a Dream SMP musical and I’d really appreciate if you could support us! (Act one of the musical will be released late December, sometime around Christmas)


	4. Happy/Open End :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur comes to his senses. Tommy and Tubbo are still happily far away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3

His hand hovered over the button. 

He tried moving his hand but he couldn’t, he was frozen. His body wasn’t listening to him. 

His hands were shaking. His whole body was trembling. 

Why couldn’t- Why couldn’t he move? 

Wilbur shut his eyes and grimaced, his head was pounding. 

Tommy’s words kept echoing through his head. 

Tommy... where was he? Was he safe? Was he happy? 

And Tubbo, was he with Tommy too? Were they safe together, far away from this war, living their best lives? 

Wilbur hoped so. 

As much as he pretended not to, he cared. 

He cared about those two boys, basically adopted them as younger brothers. When they left, it hurt. 

Wilbur blinked slowly. 

When had he drawn his hand away from the button? 

An image of Fundy flashed through his mind surprisingly. His son. His pride and joy. A traitor, but still loved nonetheless.

If Wilbur were to press the button, would he be okay? Would he be safe? Would he make it out alive?

Wilbur didn’t know. 

Niki... she was in that crowd somewhere. Would she be okay? 

Hell, even Eret, that awful deceiving bastard... he was once an ally. Wilbur cared still. 

Would they be okay? 

His friends, his family, his past allies. 

And what about the innocent, the innocent who just wanted to have a fun festival? 

Wilbur understood now. He understood now why Tommy left. 

Turning around, he quietly left the room. 

As he walked away, he noticed Dream and Techno staring at him from the shadows. He didn’t care. He needed to go find his brothers now. 

\- 

Tubbo and Tommy sat quietly, kicking their legs peacefully as they stared at the sunset. 

Tommy had a distant look in his eyes, Tubbo noticed. He nudged his friend gently and smiled. 

“I’m sure everyone is okay, Tommy.” 

“Yeah...” 

They fell into silence, hazily letting the world pass by. 

Though, their peace didn’t last too much longer. 

Before either boys could have time to process anything, a figure riding a horse cane running at them. 

“Fuck!” Tommy ran inside and quickly grabbed their swords, handing one to Tubbo. 

They climbed down from the treehouse and stood their ground, glaring as the person came closer. 

Though... once they got close enough, they all froze. 

“Wilbur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagination goes brrrrrr feel free to imagine what happens next lolol 
> 
> Originally it was supposed to be sappy and wholesome but I got lazy :3
> 
> -
> 
> Shameless plug! Go follow this YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuY3pTRTj9zvp2ts_p0f7oA  
> My friends and I are creating a Dream SMP musical and I’d really appreciate if you could support us! (Act one of the musical will be released late December, sometime around Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug! Go follow my team: https://linktr.ee/DreamSmpMusical  
> My friends and I are creating a Dream SMP musical and I’d really appreciate if you could support us! (Act one of the musical will be released late December, sometime around Christmas)
> 
> We also have a community discord for the musical: https://discord.gg/PStZsZ7KzH


End file.
